Betray Me
by Scarlet Bloodmoon
Summary: It’s not my fault, I didn’t know. She was really good at hiding things from me. She only told me after I sold my soul to the devil...They had better not find out." Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet and Mercury...Nothing else!
1. Lost

"It's not my fault, I didn't know. She was really good at hiding things from me. She only told me after I sold my soul to the devil…They had better not find out."

* * *

"Okay gang, I have a new mission for you. There is a new threat roaming Japan, and I want you to take it out. This is about all I know, just be careful." Koenma said.

Hiei glared in annoyance and left in a blur.

"Damn him…He shouldn't be running around like that, it's not good for him." Koenma said with an annoyed look.

"Well, do you we even know what they look like?" Yusuke asked.

"Or what they might act like, dress like, anything about their spirit energy?" Kurama added.

"Only that they aren't like regular humans, yet look and act like everyone else does." Koenma said.

"Yea, right, like us. We aren't regular humans, yet we still seem human!" Yusuke yelled.

"No, way different. You guys have a soul, they don't." Koenma said, all of a sudden afraid and serious.

* * *

With Hiei

* * *

"I still don't know what to do. My friends, if that's what they are, will be hunting me soon. They will see that I flinch every time I am in light. They will find out soon, and they will hate me. The thing is, I can't die." Hiei said, to himself.

"Honey, you can die anytime. You just have to find the bane. I myself have driven myself to the edge of sanity, just finding what makes me tick. Good luck!" a shadowed voice crooned to the desperate demon.

"Who are you and why do you care? What's in it for you if I die?" Hiei asked the shadow.

A girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long black hair, and silver eyes. She wore a black trench coat with a million pockets in it, and black clothing under that. She had combat boots on, and threateningly held a katana.

"My name has been long forgotten. I am simply called Scarlet now. I have been in charge of rogue vampires and those too soft to continue the life of the damned. It's merely my goal in life to offer each new vampire the poison to their gift."

"Why are you called Scarlet?"

"My presence is a scar in perfection, as is everyone else's. I have offended the Superior God, and he has condemned me to solitude. Solitude for an eternity. Are you happy now?"

"Are you a vampire?" Hiei asked, confused.

"Yes."

"How long have you lived?"

"Too long."

Hiei sighed in annoyance. This girl was stalling for something.

"Who was your blood mother?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know."

"Come with me." Scarlet commanded, with a soft tone.

* * *

With the Rest of the Gang

* * *

"Where is that twerp? He should have loved tracking down these monsters," Yusuke complained.

"We just have to trust that he will come." Kurama reasoned.

"Well, where do we start?" Kuwabara asked, for once reasonable.

"Koenma said they didn't have a soul; maybe that would help." Yusuke

"No, we'll need help." Kurama said. "Anything without a soul would have been taken by Botan and the rest of the ferry girls. This isn't possible."

So eventually, the gang went out and consulted Genkai.

"Hey, Old Hag. Have you sense anything out of the ordinary around?" Yusuke asked.

"No, you useless bag of human flesh, I can't help you." Genkai replied.

* * *

With Hiei

* * *

"Why am I here? What am I doing?" Hiei asked Scarlet.

"Dear, you are here because some greater force wills you to. That and your blood mother has died." Scarlet crooned.

"What do you mean?" Hiei demanded.

"She was killed." Scarlet said, nonchalantly.

"Who was killed?"


	2. Enter Jeice

Betray Me Chapter 2: Enter Jeice

* * *

With Hiei

* * *

"Why am I here? What am I doing?" Hiei asked Scarlet.

"Dear, you are here because some greater force wills you to. That and your blood mother has died." Scarlet crooned.

"What do you mean?" Hiei demanded.

"She was killed." Scarlet said, nonchalantly.

"Who was killed?" A bored voice asked.

"Jeice, just because you're bored, doesn't mean that you can go about and bug other people." A second voice cut.

"Aww…but it's so boring and why'd you drag me into this, Bri!" The person called Jeice complained.

"Because I have round-up duty 24/7 and here you are having the time of your life being a sorcerer!" Scarlet snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, what do we have here?" a voice from the shadows asked.

"Bri…it's another vampire that needs to be dealt with. You know how Scarlet brings them all here for blood tests." Jeice said with an annoyed tone.

Hiei glared with so much hate and resentment, Scarlet thought Jeice wouldn't come out of this death match alive.

"Jeice, you know his bites are fatal for you…Don't provoke him." Bri told him, in a dead language most others didn't know.

"Briona, step out of the shadows, you're scaring away this fledgling!" Scarlet scolded, in the language previously mentioned.

A girl stepped out from the shade of the building. She looked like a normal teen, except for a few minor details. She had a long, faded trench coat, similar to the one Scarlet was wearing, and fingerless leather gloves. She had short black hair, and pale green eyes, that seemed to have once mirrored Kurama's. (A/N: This is a foreshadow thing…think about it!) She wore all black, and even had black features.

"This is Briona." Scarlet said, using perfect Japanese so that Hiei could understand.

"And we are here to try to help, even though I won't try!" Jeice said.

Upon further inspection, Jeice looked like a 15 year old kid, wearing black shoes, brown cotton pants, a long sleeved white cotton shirt, and black fingerless gloves. He had piercing blue eyes, and had short brown hair. Around his neck hung little charms and symbols of dark gods and goddesses on little pieces of string and chain.

"And he is Jeice…" Bri added.

"And thus, we have wandered together for 3 years, and the two of us for even longer." Scarlet added, pointing to Briona.

"And now, to get back to why you dragged me out of bed!" Jeice yelled.

"Alright…We will need a sample of your blood, to determine who your blood mother was." Scarlet said.

"What do you mean? Who would be my blood mother?" Hiei asked.

"The person who turned you into a vampire! You're a slow learner!" Jeice yelled, really annoyed.

While Jeice was fuming, Briona snuck up behind Hiei and stuck a syringe into his back. She then took a sample of blood and snuck back to where Scarlet was.

"I see the training of a thief has never worn off." Scarlet complimented.

"No, it will always be here with me." Bri said.

"Why you, damn dirty backstabber!" Hiei yelled, obviously annoyed with all of this, and how the three wouldn't answer his questions.

"Ok, we'll answer your questions now…" Scarlet said, hesitantly.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you are the newest vampire, and that means that you are the weakest. You need our help for awhile before you can live on your own." Jeice said.

"How can you help me?"

"Basic training and exercise," came Briona's slightly sinister voice.

"Why should I believe you?"

"We are the only people that can help you. Without us, you will drive yourself crazy, or overpopulate this cursed race." Scarlet added.

"Who are you and what do you want from him!" a new voice yelled.

"I told you we would be expecting company. Now look. Here comes the infamous Yoko Kurama." Briona sneered.

Briona disappeared into the shadows and then reemerged in full kitsune form. She had black ears, a black tail with a silver tip, and inhumanly black eyes.

"After more than 600 years, you don't remember do you?" Briona taunted.

"What?" Kurama asked.

Briona snuck up and struck the red-head in the hip.

* * *

Inside his mind

* * *

"Let me out!" Yoko commanded.

"Why? So you can terrorize people and stick me in Reikai again?"

"No…just watch and see," Yoko replied vaguely.

"No…not yet and not here…"

* * *

Back in reality

* * *

"What?" Kurama asked.

Just then, the black kitsune snuck and struck him in the hip.

* * *

Inside his mind

* * *

"Just let me out before I have to force myself out," Yoko threatened.

"Not here." Kurama retorted.

A new voice appeared in their conversation.

"Since Red here won't let you out, I'll see you in Spirit World, and I will help you with your new pest problem." The voice said.

"Bri, it's so nice to see you after all these years!" Yoko said, with a sincere smile.

"Sure…save it for later…you'll need the sweet talk." Briona retorted.

"Aww…Please?" Yoko begged.

"After more than 600 years, you expect to be forgiven?" Briona snapped.

"But…" Yoko cut in.

"We'll talk later." Briona said, and dissolved out of their mind.

* * *

A/N: Like it? There will be a few more characters, and that's it! I only own Scarlet, not even the idea of the story!  



	3. Finally Finding Help

Betray Me: Chapter 3: Finally finding help

Later that day, Briona appeared in the Spirit World, undetected and unknown about.

"Yusuke, round up the gang, you guys have a visitor." Koenma said through the communicator…sounding really stressed.

A few hours later, Yusuke and the rest of the gang had gathered in the Palace, awaiting Koenma's source of help.

"Where is this help? I'm leaving." Yusuke complained soon.

"Impatient little scum!" a voice shouted from the shadows.

Suddenly Briona materialized from the shadows.

At about the same time, Yoko took control and forced his way out.

"Bri, I haven't seen you in awhile," Yoko commented.

"Ditto…" Bri said, all the anger she had felt before started to disappear.

"Umm…and why are you here?" Kuwabara asked.

"To help with the pest problem." Briona answered, taking a slight glance at Hiei.

"Wh-wh-what pest?" Yusuke asked, stuttering slightly in surprise that a mere girl knows of their failure.

"I'm not just a mere girl. Don't think that. I will stop helping you. I am your main lead. Scarlet won't come." Briona said, somewhat reading Yusuke's mind.

"What?" Koenma yelled suddenly, "and who is Scarlet?"

"A friend. You might meet her later." Briona shot.

"Just let her talk…She is the only thing we have right now." Yoko said.

"Yea, and when did your opinion count for anything?" Hiei asked, scornfully.

"I'm wasting my time. You know what? Since you all don't want my help, I'll just leave. Yoko knows where to find me." Briona said and disappeared.

* * *

Sorry it's soo short, but that's all I could think of. It would stray from the plot of the chapter then. Review please, I need ideas. I don't own anything, just Scarlet. Not even the idea is entirely mine.  



	4. Meeting the Machine

Chapter 4: Meeting the Machine hr

A/N: There are little footnotes that look like this "(#)" where the "#" is a number. Go down to read the footnote. It will help in the future and stuff when it gets more confusing. hr

Briona melted away into the darkness and sped away towards Jeice and Scarlet. When Briona got there, the two seemed to be arguing over a spell Jeice had cast.

"I was being careful. I couldn't have been more careful." Jeice complained.

"If I was punished for murder, what do you think messing with time will get you?"

"Who did you murder anyways?" Jeice suddenly asked.

"That's not the point. You're still young, don't do these stupid things."

"What did Jeice do now?" Briona glared at Jeice.

"He summoned something, but he called this something from the future," Scarlet sighed.

"I didn't mean to." Jeice said, looking really innocent.

"Do you know how our Lord punished me?" Briona asked.

"No, how?" Jeice said, perking up and leaning forward. Briona never really did talk about the past.

"He took away Yoko," Briona said. "And from years of hunting the Damned, He has given Yoko back to me."

At that moment, a wormhole opened up and a figure calmly walked out of it.

"Whoa, is that what I summoned?" Jeice asked.

"No, I am Elias "the Machine" Machina and I don't serve anyone. Where am I?" the figure asked.

"This is Tokyo in the year 2005, and we are trying to find out why he over there summoned you," Briona said, pointing at Jeice.

"What! What did I do?" Jeice asked, looking really innocent.

"Well, let me show you." Scarlet said.

Suddenly, visions flashed through everyone's minds.

Flashback sort of thing…

Jeice was kneeling on the ground with a piece of chalk in hand. (This is sort of like alchemy in Fullmetal Alchemist, but bear with me…) He drew a circle on the ground and inscribed ancient symbols and geometric shapes inside and around the circle. Then, Jeice took a blade and slashed his fingertip. Blood dripped down Jeice's finger and hit the circle. At that moment, Jeice started chanting in the old forgotten language mention in the second chapter(1). Just after Jeice was done chanting, Scarlet came out of the shadows and grabbed Jeice roughly by the neck and pinned him to the wall of the alley they were in.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Scarlet yelled.

"Summoning something." Jeice said weakly.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUMMONING SOMETHING FROM THE FUTURE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" Scarlet fumed.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking," Jeice gasped for breath.

Scarlet let down Jeice, and calmed down a bit. At about this time, Briona entered the alley and the vision faded.

End flashback thing

"You mean this child got me here?" The Machine asked.

"Yea, mostly," Scarlet answered.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?"

* * *

(1) The language is now going to be called Ghost-script. 


	5. Meeting Mercury

Betray Me: Chapter 5: Meeting Mercury

* * *

Last time:

"You mean this child got me here?" The Machine asked.

"Yea, mostly," Scarlet answered.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Elias asked.

* * *

"Well, he used some of his blood to summon you, but it wasn't all his blood," a new voice cut in.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Briona shouted.

"What do we have here? A mechanical angel? What a fake. No wonder the Blood Emperor (1) was mad," an angel pondered, coming from nowhere.

"Who are you and where the hell are you from?" Jeice asked.

"I am Mercury, and I come from Hell. Are you happy now?" The angel retorted, sounding bored.

"Slightly. That doesn't make up for why you look so like a dragon I used to know." Scarlet mused aloud.

"Scarlet? I haven't seen you since you escorted me down 'Death Row.'" Mercury said.

"Ryuujin? Is that really you?" Scarlet asked.

"Not anymore. I am now Mercury, the messenger from Hell," Mercury retorted.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Jeice asked.

Scarlet looked to the messenger from Hell and sighed.

"It's a long story…" Scarlet stammered.

"We have time!" Jeice yelled. Scarlet never volunteered to tell of the past.

"No, before Scarlet tells any stories, what did you mean by 'it wasn't all his blood'?" Briona asked Mercury.

"Ask Scarlet, she knows," Mercury said.

Everyone turned to Scarlet.

"This alley is a common feeding ground for vampires. That means lots of people have bled there."

"That's not the only reason. You're hiding something from us," Briona said.

Scarlet sighed. "That exact spot is bloodied from another crime: a murder 3700 years ago."

* * *

(1) I think that in this story, the Blood Emperor will be like Jesus…just not…GRR…The Blood Emperor is the main god everyone worships. Well, the supernatural all do anyways… 


End file.
